The Curse of the Star-Crossed Lovers
by Flyingmonkey76
Summary: The dreams seemed more like memories. But why? What could an old story have to do with them? Little did they know of the ancient curse that haunted their souls. A curse born of forbidden love, and a fate that wished them to be star-crossed no more. Can these two wandering souls break this curse, or are they doomed to suffer the fatal ending once more?
1. Prologue

Author Note: Hello out there! This is my first story so I ask for some patience in the ongoing process. Don't really write that much... unless it's an assignment hahaha. I am working on chapter one though, so if this goes well I may continue the story. :D I want to thank my good friends Jessie Brown 4 and JewelSerenade for encouraging me on this, And making sure it made sense from a plot line aspect. You guys are the Best!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except the plot line for this story. J.K Rowling's character's are all hers. And the master creations of the Bard William Shakespeare himself are his. I can only wish I was as genius as the two of them.

Prologue

Hermione sat in a far off corner of the library, staring out at the soft glow of untouched snow in the moonlight. She had just finished her transfiguration essay and was enjoying the calm quiet of the library. Over the past six years she had found that this time of night was her favorite to be here. Madam Pince liked Hermione well enough to allow her to stay after closing time. So it was quiet, allowing her to breath and think clearly without the hustle and bustle of the school around her.

Harry and Ron she knew were most likely in the common room by this point, determined to find the culprit behind the happenings of the last week. She loved her boys, really she did, but found their exuberance to be exhausting at times. She wished, not for the first time, that they wouldn't jump head first into situations. But knew it wouldn't happen just yet. Thus she had once again sought out the peace and solace of her little corner in the library.

She sat there alone, continuing to stare at the snow. Thinking to herself about the last week or so. Hermione didn't know why, but she had a feeling as though Hogwarts herself was waiting for something to happen. She didn't know how long she sat there letting this feeling sit inside her, but let it do so for a little longer.

Slowly Hermione stood stretching out her stiff joints and shaking out the pins and needles in her limbs before gathering her things to leave. Assuming no one else was in the library, not even Madam Pince, Hermione didn't worry much as she sharply turned a corner around a bookcase headed towards the entrance.

Hermione let out a small gasp as she bumped into another person, so caught off guard that she lost her balance and started to fall backwards. As she fell, a distinctly soft but strong male hand reached out and caught her hand. He was just as surprised as she, but was all the same thankful that he had the reflexes to catch her. Just as quickly as he had caught her he pulled her slightly closer to him as she tried to steady herself, keeping her hand in his and putting a light hand on her back.

"I-I'm so sorry… I was lost in thought and didn't realize anyone else was here." He said as he helped her re-balance.

'Wait,' she thought, 'I… no, it can't be. I recognize that voice.' Her head shot up as she slowly realized who's voice had spoken to her. Surprised at hearing such a kind warm tone coming from the one whose voice usually carried an air of coldness when speaking to her. And sure enough, she was looking at non-other than Draco Malfoy. Who had yet to see exactly whom he was holding.

"I-I…. huh?" She stammered out, not sure of how to respond.

As he heard the girl in his arms stammer Draco raised his head slightly to see exactly whom he had run into.

'What?' he thought as his steel-gray eyes met with the warm chocolate-brown orbs staring at him widely in disbelief. Suddenly realization hit him, 'Granger?' he thought, 'What's she doing here at this time of night?'

He sat for a second in slight disbelief, and was about to voice his question when both were struck even more speechless as a bright warm glow emanated from their still entwined hands. The light enveloped them in a cocoon that pulsed with their heartbeats leaving them in awe at the display surrounding them.

As the light faded they slowly stared into each other's eyes, although now in confusion rather than disbelief.

In a rare display of unity they both asked, "What…. Was that?"

Hermione looked around, thankful once again that Madam Pince trusted her enough to be left alone in the library at this time of night.

" I…. don't know." She said

She watched as amusement crept its way onto Draco's face. An expression she noticed was rarely seen on the boy's face. Especially after the incident with Katie Bell this last week.

"What?" she asked with a hint of testiness "What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing. Just….. Well, you usually always seem to know what's going on." He stated matter of factly, once again throwing Hermione off guard with how civil he was being towards her.

She wondered what had changed in him. He seemed tired and distracted, but the fact that him being so nice to her wasn't making her uncomfortable threw her for a loop. And Vice Versa he was pleasantly surprised with how easy going and comfortable he was around her at this moment.

"Anyways…." he said interrupting Hermione's thoughts on this new situation, "As much as I would like to know why you're here so late. I'll assume you were only studying, as usual. And seeing how late it is... I believe that I am going to head back to my dorm to get some rest, as should you." As he finished speaking to her, he turned and sauntered off around the corner of the next bookcase.

Hermione sat for a moment staring out the window next to her trying to figure out exactly what had just happened between her and Draco. 'When did I start calling him Draco?' she wondered before her thoughts were interrupted again.

"Oh, and Hermione." He said popping his head back around the corner, " I think it goes without saying, but until we figure out what that light was. This little accidental meeting… should stay between the two of us." He watched as she thought about what he had just said, himself wondering when he had started to refer to her as Hermione rather than Granger when her soft voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Alright Draco." she replied. She knew full well they needed to figure out what had happened and that by keeping it a secret would help them in the long run. Having given her agreement Draco nodded and once again made his way out of the library leaving Hermione to follow shortly after.

Soon enough the both of them were in their dorms and getting ready for bed. Neither of them knowing of the sleepless nights they were in for, and the amount of change their lives were about to go through. For tonight they dreamt of memories long ago lived, telling the story of a tragedy yet to be mended.


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: All right my lovelies, here is chapter one. I'm excited to share chapter one with all of you. And look forward to letting it play out. I will say this will most likely be average chapter length from here on out. Let me know what you think and leave a review if you like it, I just ask that you be kind please.

Disclaimer: this is in the prologue but I'll reiterate again. I own nothing but the plot to this story. J.K. Rowling and William Shakespeare are their own brand of writing genius and I leave that title to them solely.

Chapter 1

Hermione's eyes flew open with a start and she slowly took in the darkness of the room around her. She could hear a small rustle of sheets as her dorm-mate returned from the washroom to her bed, and realized this is what must have woken her up in the first place. The small amount of moonlight reflecting through her window drew her attention to the clock on her nightstand.

' 3 am?' she thought, ' I've only had about 3 hrs of sleep... great.'

Giving a quiet groan so she wouldn't wake the others Hermione slowly sat up in her bed. Knowing she wouldn't be able to fall asleep again, simply because her mind was running at a mile-a-minute. Staring off into the darkness of the room Hermione became lost in thought.

********* Flash Back to Dream*********

Hermione sat there looking around in confusion swearing to herself that she had just gone to bed, there was no possible way she could've apparated in her sleep… right? Then it hit her.

'Oohh…' she thought taking in the strangely dressed people around her, 'I must be dreaming….. Strange dream though.'

As she continued to look at the people sitting around her. They seemed to be in an arena of some sort. A figure eight dirt track with two small paddocks sitting opposite each other. One of which held a pole holding two ropes with a giant ring attached to the ends. It looked very much like a small wooden crane. Several people dressed like squires stood in each of the paddocks.

The squires had confused her at first until she noticed that almost everyone around her was wearing medieval style clothing, and much to her surprise the two bleachers of people were wearing a different color each. One blue, the other a dark red with hints of gold. And opposite them a small group of townspeople cheering, wearing the colors of whichever side they were supporting.

The pounding of hooves on cobblestone drew her attention to the stone archway to the right of where she sat. She watched in fascination as two Knights came thundering out of the tunnel and into the arena on horseback. Lances up and at the ready as each rider pushed their horse to gain an advantage over their opponent as they sped onto the track.

"Two households, both alike in dignity. In fair Verona where we lay our scene." A clear yet deep voice sounded out over the loudness of the crowd. Startling Hermione as she realized the voice had only sounded in her head alone.

'Ah,' she thought as the words spoken finally registered, 'That must be why there's a separation between the red and blue.'

The voice continued as the riders rounded a corner, the Blue Knight gaining a small advantage over his opponent, "From ancient grudge, break to new mutiny. Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean." as they rounded the next corner, the Red and Gold Knight gaining his own small advantage.

"And so the Prince has called a tournament, to keep the battle from the city streets. Now rival Capulets' and Montagues', they try their strength to gain the royal ring." The voice finished as the squires started to move the crane with said ring into the path of the feuding Knights. Wondering which Knight represented which House.

A shout of "Ride Cousin!" caused her head to snap to her left so quick, it was a strong possibility she had given herself whiplash.

'Bloody Hell!' she mentally shouted, staring at the people in Blue medieval garb next to her. 'That's Sirius…. And Professor McGonagall, although she looks a lot younger.' this alone caused her to stare for a few moments at her friends dead Godfather and their own Head of House. She turned her head back to the tournament, finding it hard to tear her eyes away from her friend and teacher. Luckily she had torn her eyes away in time to watch as the Red and Gold Knight surged forward again claiming the ring for his own. Leaving the Blue Knight to raise his lance and smash the tip into obliteration on the now empty crane overhang.

The sea of red sitting to Hermione's right burst into cheers. Looking to the celebrating family she caught a glimpse of a very familiar mop of Black hair joining the joyous cheers with what must've been the head of the winning house. It was without a doubt Harry, and she found herself wondering just why she was having this dream and what exactly it was about. Turning again to her left she saw the look of disappointment on Sirius and McGonagall's faces. The sadness on their faces alone making her a little saddened about the loss as well.

A young squire took the ring from the Red Knight, presenting it to the Prince who waved to him in acceptance of the victory. Hermione took a moment to take in the Prince as the winning Knight dismounted his horse happily.

'Alright, this is just getting weirder and weirder. The Prince is Dumbledore? But yet again like McGonagall… he's a younger looking Dumbledore... Although it does make sense.' she mused to herself.

The other Knight, by this time, had thrown his broken lance to the ground in anger. Taking his Helmet off and throwing it too, to the ground as he dismounted his horse. The clatter itself drawing Hermione out of her musings as he continued his angry display. Hermione watched in confused awe as the familiar face of Ron angrily stepped towards the red and gold wave of excited onlookers. He rather quickly got the attention of the family, spitting in their direction to express his anger and displeasure with the tournaments outcome.

'Typical Ron behavior…. figures.' She rolled her eyes at the hotheaded display unfolding before her eyes.

"We here declare Mercutio! Of the house of Montague! Our Champion!" Dumbledore's voice rang, drawing her attention back to the other knight having taken off his helmet revealing long red hair stood in front of the Prince who held the winning ring.

The Knight gave a small bow to the Prince with a fist over his chest, and then to the crowd before raising his hands above his head in celebration. Which encouraged the crowd to raise another cheer. As he turned to face both the bleachers and those stood on the opposite side Hermione caught a glimpse of his face

'Oh! It's Fred!' She thought excitedly, ' And if he rides for the Montagues, then Ron must ride for the Capulets…. Which means Sirius and McGonagall are Capulets. And Harry along with whoever he's with is a Montague.

"And so," Dumbledore continued quieting the crowd," I bid you all! Enjoy the Day!" As he finished speaking the crowd burst into loud cheers once again. The smile on his face threatening to crack his face. He seemed to have enjoyed the tournament and his eyes held the twinkling hope Hermione had grown used to in her time at Hogwarts.

*********End Flashback*********

Taking in a deep breath Hermione rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. Slowly shifting so she could stand up from her bed quietly, she tiptoed to the dorm room door. Having decided that there was little to no use in trying to fall back asleep she crept down to the common room. Finding herself rather thankful that the fireplace was always kept going.

Curling up on the large sofa she found herself getting lost in the warm inviting glow of the fire. Sitting quietly in thought, she tried to piece together exactly why she was having a dream about Romeo and Juliet. Although she hadn't read the story in several years, the names of Montague and Capulet had brought it back to the forefront of her mind. It may be a curious coincidence... but not a very likely one. The question was what could have brought it up in the first place. Was it the situation with Draco? Or was it just the overall tension within the school this year had finally gotten to her?

Suddenly a small squeaky voice piped up next to her, stirring her out of her thoughts. "Miss Grangey?"

" Dobby?" She asked in surprise her hand resting on her chest in the hopes of calming her thundering heart.

"Yes Miss Grangey." the little elf smiled shyly, "Dobby was making sure the fire was still goings. When Dobby noticed Miss Grangey sittings there, Dobby called Miss's name twice. Dobby was getting worrieds when Miss Grangey didn't answer. So Dobby be callings one more time, before goings to get Miss Kitty."

Hermione took the small elf in, noticing how concerned he had been for her. It took a moment before she realized Dobby had meant Professor McGonagall when he mentioned getting Miss Kitty.

"I see," she finally said, " Thank you Dobby, really, for checking on me." Dobby nodded happily, but his eyes portrayed the concern he still seemed to be feeling about how zoned out Hermione had been. Having noticed this Hermione continued.

"Don't worry Dobby. Just had a bit of a weird dream is all, I was only trying to piece it together when you found me." She gave him a small smile hoping to put him at ease. Dobby gained a thoughtful look on his face for a moment. All of a sudden Dobby got a bright smile on his face.

"Dobby understands Miss Grangey," He said, "Would Miss Grangey likes Dobby to get her some Hot Cocoa? It coulds helps her relax, so's she could gets more sleep. You's is a student and needs lots of sleeps to focus in class." Dobby had finished with quite the determined look, causing Hermione to give a little giggle as she nodded her acceptance of his thoughtful offer.

Dobby popped away returning within three minutes holding a mug of hot cocoa for her. Humming gratefully, Hermione accepted the mug giving out a sigh of content as the warm, chocolatey, sweetness passed her lips. 'He's such a thoughtful little elf, no wonder harry likes him so much.' she thought.

Twenty minutes later found a now sleepy and content Hermione being marched back up to her dorm by Dobby. He made sure she was in her bed and under the covers before popping quietly back to the kitchens. Hermione took a quick look at her clock to see it was now 4 am. She quickly fell back to sleep, only to find herself in her newfound dream world once again.

*********Dream*********

'Seriously… men. They just can't help themselves.' Hermione thought as she watched several menservants from house Capulet start a pissing match with two other menservants from the house of Montague. Simply because their master had lost the tournament. In her opinion it was the stupidest thing in the world, and extremely childish. Having watched similar fights between her boys and the Slytherin hierarchy she simply put it down the boys needing to expend some sort of angry energy.

She had been quite proud of Harry, or as she now realized Benvolio, tried to pull the fight apart. The only foreseeable problem had been when he pulled his sword out attempting to 'threaten' them into stopping. He stood there, yelling for them to stop sword out to the side. That is until Tybolt, whom she had realized was Ron, had shown up baring his own sword angrily towards Benvolio. It hurt her to watch her boys quarreling in such a violent manner, Tybolt fighting with such hatred towards his enemy and Benvolio simply trying to defend himself and stop the fight altogether.

Rather quickly as the chaos continued to reign free, Sirius and McGonagall came rushing in. Sirius reaching for his sword trying to defend his men as Lord Capulet. Much to Hermione's surprise Professor Snape showed up with Narcissa Malfoy trailing behind him. Both wearing the red colors of the Montague household. It was quite fitting actually, Montagues and Capulets are enemies just as Sirius and Snape were in the outside world. The fact Snape and Narcissa, two Slytherins, were dressed head to toe in colors similar to Gryffindor made it hard for her to not start giggling. 'If only Harry and Sirius could see this.' she laughed to herself

Thankfully, before the two could really start fighting, both ladies of the house stepped between them as the Prince himself showed up anger on his face clear as day. Once again Dumbledore's voice ringing over the crowd caused the chaos to come to a standstill. His angry voice leaving no room to the imagination on how upset he was. Instructions for the two feuding Lords to meet with him separately soon followed, and the prince himself left with Lord Capulet trailing after him.

Hermione's conscience seemed to be whisked away as she watched the leaving party fade away into nothing. She soon found herself running through hedges in a rather beautiful courtyard. Everything felt so real to her. The sights, sounds, smells, the textures against her bare skin... it all felt so real. She tried to make herself stop running so she could observe her surroundings more. But it didn't work, she couldn't control her own movements. In frustration she tried yelling out, but that too failed to produce results causing her frustration to grow. The only thing she felt control over were her thoughts.

'This all feels like a memory.' She thought, 'Everything is so familiar, yet so unfamiliar as well.' Another familiar voice soon rang up behind her.

"Juliet!" the voice called as she ran through a pair of doors into the rather massive home. The fact she couldn't turn her own head to see who it made Hermione want to bang her head against the wall. Her body continued running forward though, making it to the stairs and bounding up them with a happy step.

"Juliet please! My Lady and my Lord will soon be home with news of the tournament!" the matronly tone was now mixed with a hint of frustrated pleading causing Hermione to mentally giggle. Much to her surprise, her own voice soon rang out in response to the woman as she continued up the stairs.

"Then hurry nurse! Why do you dally so?" Hermione could hear the now identified Nurse give a short laugh before responding.

"I should so hurry! Till my heart gives out!" the soft shout came out with a teasing tone mixed in. Much to Hermione's amusement, she may not be able to see the Nurses face just yet. But she could appreciate her cheekiness. Hermione soon came to a hallway running through to a door shortly down the way. Yelling out a cheeky reply of her own as she ran.

"Your heart is made of sterner stuff than that!"

Turning back shortly as she came under the arch of the doorway she looked to the Nurse chasing after her. Finally, she caught a glimpse of the woman chasing after her.

'Madame Pomfrey?' Hermione asked, 'Wel... that is interesting to say the least.'

The Nurse came back with another witty reply of her own, "Your heart is made of sterner stuff."

Hermione actually let out a giggle at that. Both mentally and physically within her dream. Turning to run into the room as the Nurse caught up with her, a wide smile on both of their faces, Hermione let out another small giggle. Reveling in the feeling that it was on of the few things she could control at the moment. The situation was so casual and unusual between her and the hospital wings Matron , that it took her a moment to realize just what all of this had meant.

*********End Dream*********

Hermione sat up with a start, staring wide eyed towards the end of her bed. 'Bloody Hell!' she shouted mentally for the second time that night, ' I was Juliet?!'

It made no sense to her why she was having a dream in which she was a main character fated to die…. It only made her wonder who exactly her subconscious would deem as Romeo. She sat going over her dream for a few moments, She hadn't been the only one fated to die in her dream. And that worried her slightly.

'Out of all people I could dream about dying. Ron, Fred and myself are of the few. Not to mention whoever both Romeo and Paris turn out to be.' the thoughts disturbed her slightly, and she wondered what exactly her mind was trying to tell her. Finally looking to her clock at the blaring red letters, they read 5:00 am. Tormenting her with the knowledge of how little sleep she had gotten.

"Definitely not going to get back to sleep now." she whispered to herself dejectedly. She sat continuing to think on the implications of her dream and all who were playing a role in it. Until her clock alarm went off at six signalling the start of her day. Quickly silencing the offending object she got out of bed to get ready for the school day.

'One thing is for sure.' she thought as she walked down the stairs to the common room, ' I really hope this all has nothing to do with what happened between Draco and I last night.' with that out of the way she marched past the few students awake, out of the portrait hole and into the empty hallway. Heading towards the great hall she let herself get lost in thought staring at the cobblestone floors. That is until she bumped into someone.


	3. Chapter 2

Author note: Hello all, sorry it's been a minute, took a while to actually figure this chapter out. I hope you like it, again please be kind if you review, and give it a like if you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: in the first couple of chapters but again... I own nothing but the plot idea here. J.K. Rowling and Shakespeare are the rulers over the characters, not me. I simply wish I did.

**Chapter 2**

Draco sat up with a start, blanket cascading into a pile around his waist and eyes darting from the dark green of his blanket to the dark wood of his bedpost. Stuck between the world of dreams and that of the waking one, he allowed the reverberating snores of Crabbe and Goyle to draw his mind back into reality. A minute passed by before he layed back into his pillow, to calm his racing heart and head.

Another minute passed before the heavy thrum in his chest stilled to a small twitch barely visible to the naked eye as it reflected off his pale skin in the moonlight. The dream he had, by no means was a nightmare. Not in the slightest bit actually, but it had confused and excited him nonetheless. Staring at the sea of emerald above him, he tried to settle his mind and rid himself of the haze that sleep often left in the waking hours. Slowly Draco's eyes gravitated towards his clock.

'What in Merlin's name!' he thought, rubbing his face in exhausted frustration before checking again. Just to make sure he wasn't seeing things. ' It's bloody three in the morning… I wasn't even able to get to bed until midnight!'

He closed his eyes wishing, above all else, that sleep would once again come to him. But as luck would have it… no such happiness would come to the poor boy. Heaving a small sigh he once again turned his thoughts to the strange and eventful dream.

** Flash Back to Dream**

All Draco could do was blink at the arena before him. He was confused… plain and simple as that. He'd only just fallen asleep when he all of a sudden found himself sitting here. Surrounded by a sea of people in red, and just opposite to his left an equal amount of blue. What had confused him most was the medieval garb they all were in. Not that it was uncommon in the Wizarding world. It's just that, that type of fashion was not generally worn by all. It was when he spotted what looked like a Young Professor McGonagall sitting next to Sirius Black in the sea of blue that he came to one conclusion.

"I'm bloody dreaming, and by Merlin is it going to be a strange one." He said as the reason for the arena and all those gathered caught his attention. He would admit it, although not freely, the horses thundering past him with riders in full armour made him as excited as a first year at the first quidditch game of the season. He had almost jumped when a voice entered his mind telling of how this tournament was meant to end the strife between the Montagues and Capulets.

'Explains the two colors,' he thought casually, 'I wonder what color represents which family?' He was also then left to wonder why he would be dreaming of Romeo and Juliet, a story he hadn't read for ages. His thoughts were driven away as the red knight pulled forward in the race. And he almost found himself cheering in excitement with the people around him as the same knight ran his javelin through the ring, winning the tournament. Were it not been for the excited voices next to him that drew his attention that is. He almost fell over as he realised who they were. There, in front of him was Harry freakin' Potter, his own Godfather Severus Snape and mother Narcissa. Dressed in high class medieval garbs of Red, hugging each other in happiness. As if it were the most normal thing in the world.

"What in Merlin's bloody hell is going on here?" He said out loud, watching the scene unfold before him. It was then he decided to look closely at those around him again. If these three were familiar to him, who's to say there wasn't anyone else. Looking towards the losing knight who angrily spat at them and walked off, he immediately made the connection that it was the youngest male Weasley. Draco thought the behavior so fitting of the red head that he simply didn't question it. He was still curious as to which house was represented by which color until Mercutio was declared winner and Draco had a sudden sinking feeling as he realised not only was Fred Weasley Mercutio, but that the group in which he sat were that of the Montagues.

Slowly the scene before him began to fade, and Draco hoped it was the end of his dream. But it seemed his subconscious had other plans as a new scene unfolded around him. Instead of the arena, he now stood in the midst of a small market hall standing next to non-other than Harry. Taking the opportunity to look at the little trinkets being sold, he became fascinated by the authenticity of it all. Objects for sale that he knew about even though he'd never seen them before in his life. All too soon, for Draco's liking, his little exploration into this world was interrupted by a crash of pottery a short ways down.

"Do you not choke to see Lord Tybalt bested by a Montague dog?" A gruff voice of what looked to be a manservant rang out. Grabbing the attention of both Harry and the men he had bumped into.

Draco took a moment before realising who the men were talking about, ' Ah, Tybalt then… that's who the Weasel is. This should be interesting.' he thought to himself seeing how fitting that actually was for the hot tempered Redhead. Slowly Draco inched towards the arguing men, listening as the angered servant's friend told him to leave it be. Deaf to the pleas he spit towards the Montague men. Who in turn pulled their own swords and started to quarrel with them. People began vacating the premise as best they could when the sound of steel began ringing through the air.

Harry's own shout of, "Stop!" went unheard, and Draco watched in amusement as the deluded boy pulled his own sword as if he would rush in and stop the fight. 'This could end up being pretty fun.' he thought with a smile wishing he had some Bertie Botts with him.

"Stop! Put up your sword, you know not what you do!" He shouted again pointing his sword in their direction looking for all the world at a loss on what to do. Draco would vehemently deny it if asked, but would have to admit to himself that he admired Harry in that moment. Simply because he tried to stop it rather than jump right in like the Gryffindork he usually was. Although it was a piss poor way of trying to stop a fight, it was a good try. He sat there shaking his head and laughing to himself at the naivety of Harry's situation until a voice he knew to be the redhead wonder's rang out over the clashing weapons.

" Hold up there! Turn thou Benvolio. And look upon thy death." The amount of anger in his voice alone, only lent proof of his threat as he brought his sword to Harry's neck. Draco sat back against a wall as the pure Gryffindorish energy cascaded off the angry man, he even had time to wonder how his subconscious could deem the two friends as hate filled enemies.

"Tybalt," the newly identified Benvolio implored, "I do but keep the peace. Put up your sword and manage to depart these men with me." He gestured to the quarrelling men behind the angry man in front of him. It took every ounce of restraint Draco had to suppress the urge to slap his forehead at the sad attempt of de-escalating the situation.

"What?! Do you draw your sword and talk of peace?" Tybalt questioned walking forwards with his blade to Benvolio's neck, causing the boy to move backwards."I hate the word as I hate Hell, all Montagues, and thee."

Draco could only snort in amusement as Tybalt's words rang clearly in his mind. 'A fitting temperament to describe Weasley, couldn't have found a better one.'

He continued watching as the Harry double tried to defend himself against the fierce storm of anger in front of him. Wondering how such an amount of anger could fester in the first place. It was when the voice of Sirius Black shouted above the crowd about how Tybalt argued with a child that Draco was able to get a good look at the man he noticed earlier. Watching as the two people in front of him started to fight, before turning to the woman who had accompanied Sirus over.

At this point Draco was glad that he had run out of shock at his situation, and that he had somewhat spotted her earlier. The woman next to him, he noted as being in her late 20's or early 30's. But there was nothing that could hide the fact she was Professor McGonagall standing there, staring in frustration at the dueling idiots before her.

'I wonder why she looks so young?' Draco thought, nothing about this was truly making sense at all to him. She was beautiful in her young age, but still looked every inch the stern transfiguration professor he respected almost as much as he did his Godfather.

He was once again drawn to the fight as Snape himself came rushing forward, brandishing his own sword and shouting out in challenge to Montague, his mother Narcissa rushing after him. Just as Sirius, or Montague he guessed, lost his footing and slid to the ground. Snape came to a threatening stance above him as both his mother and McGonagall ran up between them, arms out to stop the sword's blow as they shouted, "No!" and "Enough!" simultaneously. Both having had quite enough of not only their husbands' foolishness… but their nephews' as well.

Draco thought of how lucky the women were as a shout of, "The Prince!" rang out. Causing the fight to cease then and there. Everyone turned to where hooves on cobblestone could be heard. And Draco, having found himself completely enveloped in this world, turned with them. Only to stare at the very young and extremely angry looking Albus Dumbledore who sat regally on a horse. Draco could only swallow anxiously as he felt his face lose color.

"Rebellious subjects!" He rumbled out, " Stop this! Enemies of the peace, would stain the pleasures of a tournament with bits of blood! Throw your… ill tempered weapons to the ground, and hear the sentence of your angry Prince!"

Draco couldn't help himself, lowering his head and toeing at the ground before him as if he were an embarrassed child caught with their hand in a cookie jar. In all his years at Hogwarts he was quite thankful he had never seen or been the cause of this kind of anger for his headmaster. It scared him actually, and he could easily see why the man had been given such high esteem in this dreamworld.

"These civil brawls!" The Prince continued, "Bred of a foolish word by thee Lord Capulet, or Montague, have thrice destroyed the calm of our streets. If ever you disturb our town again! Your lifes… will pay the price for the offense!"

The silence following his declaration hung in the air as the threat permeated the crowd before he pointed to Sirius angrily, "You, Capulet, go along with me. And you, Montague," he now pointed to Severus, " come you this afternoon."

Both the men in question nodded their head in submission to their Prince, and Draco briefly wondered why Dumbledore had never done anything like that with Gryffindor and Slytherin. "It would make sense," he thought, " Threaten grades or something if they continued to be horrid to each other. Maybe even quidditch... It most definitely would work for me."

He lost his train of thought again as the Prince spoke to the people, " And now, on pain of death… all fighting men depart!" He then steered his horse back around leaving the small street and the scene around Draco to fade.

** End Flashback**

Draco allowed his eyes to slowly open as the events of the dream came through the sleep induced fog of his mind. He wasn't quite sure he understood what had happened exactly. And to top it all off, that version of Dumbledore could put the fear of God in him with how angry he had been. He could only thank Merlin that neither him nor Potter had angered the man to that point with their squabbles.

'Why, of all things would I be dreaming of Romeo and Juliet though?' He asked himself, 'I haven't read a story by Shakespeare since father found the books hidden in the library and promptly burnt them."

The small memory of his father angrily muttering under his breath about "Blasted muggle loving authors" came forward and he frowned. That had been one of the earliest times he had ever been angry about or questioned his father's opinions on blood status. Personally, Draco had loved Shakespeare's writings. Even if the man was a muggle loving wizard. It saddened Draco actually, he had never gained the courage to go and find those stories in the book shops after that day. He'd been to afraid of what his father would do to him and the books if they were ever found.

Putting his hands behind his head he thought on the after effects of that memory. Those plays were what had drawn Draco to the Muggle world in the first place. He had devoured the books once he had found them, then started searching for more books. Some of the ones he found were from muggle authors, and others weren't. He had come to an understanding of just how wrong Lucious had been about the muggles. 'They weren't illiterate savages like father said, those books held proof. They had laws and beliefs much like our own world. And the evil within them was not so different either' he thought. Remembering how most of those books had been hidden away in a secret compartment of his trunk.

Eventually his thoughts drifted back to his dream and the implications with which the story itself held in his subconscious. Of all people, not one but two Weasley's were fated to die, along with whoever the ill fated lovers were. And not only that, but Harry and Ron were enemies, it was strange to say the least. He may not get along with them particularly… but he didn't hate them. As much as he put a face on about it, that was mostly self preservation. No matter how much he pretended, he most certainly didn't wish death on any of them.

He laid there starting to lose the battle against his drooping eyes. Vaguely noticing that his clock read 4:00am as he turned on his side burrowing into his blankets. Before he knew it, he was being drawn into his dream world once again.

** Dream**

Draco really couldn't describe the new situation he found himself in, and he found it rather frustrating. He could only watch as his body moved of its own accord. His hands gliding over stone and carving out a beautiful sculpture. But he could do nothing, not even turn his own head or eyes to assess the area he was in. He could feel, and smell everything. He would even bet he could taste everything as well.

'It feels like being under the imperius curse,' He thought,' No way to control what I do at all. Although, this feels worse almost. There's no way to snap out of it, no way to wake up on my own.' He knew this was all a part of a dream again, but couldn't figure out why it was so different this time. It felt almost like he was stuck within a memory. After a few minutes he decided to let his mind wonder as his hands work, trying to determine if this was somehow related to his last dream. He didn't have long to wait though as out of the corner of his eye he saw a figure walk into his domain.

"Good afternoon my cousin." a young yet familiar voice said. Draco felt himself stop and almost felt excited as his head lifted to look at the person who now leaned against a pillar close by. If he could have, Draco would have done a double take. Not only had he gotten a clear look of the room but at the boy in front of him before looking back at his work. It was once again Harry Potter dressed in medieval garb. Draco realised this meant he was still within his original dream world, and that this was Benvolio, not Harry who talked to him. It was when he felt himself speak without his consent he became drawn to what was going on around him.

"Is it so?" he asked, his hands once again working on the sculpture, "I thought it should be night." He felt rather than saw Benvolio push himself off of the pillar and walk towards them. His voice carried a laugh with it as he spoke.

" Not much past four"

Draco leaned down, looking closer at a spot on the stone. Assuming he had found the problem as his hands raised the chisel and tapped it off when he spoke, "Then I am sad the hours seem long."

He took a moment in the small silence to truly take in the sculpture before him as his hands worked, he may not be in control of his actions but they were familiar to him in a way. And the stone was starting to form that of a beautiful woman. And not only was the boy in front of him being quite civil, he had called him cousin, Draco felt nothing but peace and familiarity about the situation. It was bloody confusing him! Then he put the words and actions of himself and Benvolio together, wincing mentally as he realised this meant he was infact Romeo.

'Well bugger.' he thought. 'Guess that means I'm gonna die in this dream… that's really gonna be a damper later on.' he had no doubt this dream would continue over the entire story, the question he now wanted answered… was why.

"And what sadness lengthens Romeo's hours?" Benvolio's voice said, dragging him out of his concerning thought process.

His body stopped it's work, and his head turned to fully look at the boy across from him. It actually amazed him how identical Benvolio was to Harry. He wasn't just a look-a-like, he was an exact copy.

" I lack the thing if which I had, it would make them short." He said.

"I see," Benvolio responded, leaning forward onto the workbench, "You're in love." The conspiratorial look in his eyes made Draco want to laugh, as he realised that he had never seen such a carefree look on Harry's face before. Especially after the ministry fiasco last year. He kinda wished he could find a way to make it happen in the real world.

Draco felt himself slouch back, deciding to just go with the flow of the situation he just listened as his voice started to speak again, "How was the tournament?" He knew himself well enough to spot an attempt at changing the subject. The question was, what was he avoiding?

"It served it's terms." Benvolio said, sounding disappointed and unsheathing his sword then laying it on an empty table. "To launch another clash with Capulet."

"So you must fence with hate and I with love." Draco said, once again starting his work on the sculpture. Benvolio became thoughtful as he took a seat across from him. Eventually he spoke up softly.

"Love… is a harsh tyrant where he rules"

It took a moment, as he felt himself think, before Draco responded.

"Love is a smoke," he said before blowing the dust away to give an example of his statement. "He prays on the fume of sighs. A madness drenched in syrup and choked with rage." His hammer once again hit the chisel. And the two sat in silence for a moment before Benvolio's curiosity got the best of him.

"May I not know who it is you love?" he asked leaning on his knees. Draco who found himself actually starting to feel a connection emotionally to the scene playing out before him laughed along with his body. He actually wished Harry was here to see the two of them having a civil conversation. He bet the boy would pass out from shock.

Eventually he answered in a plain tone, " I love a woman."

Benvolio sat back with a huff of annoyance at the answer. Much in the same way he had seen Harry do in response to Weasley being an idiot.

"That much I found I needed." He said, in a tone dripping with sarcasm.

"Who loves me not," Draco interrupted as he walked towards Benvolio as he stood from the chair.

Benvolio put his hands on Draco's shoulders as they came face to face before asking, "Sweet cousin… Say it not so. But may I have a name?"

They spent a minute looking at each other, Draco could feel himself trying to decide what to tell Benvolio. And with a swift response of "Rosaline" he seemed to have come up with his answer. He then turned away from Benvolio who's hands dropped in shock as he repeated the name in disbelief. 'Broken record there mate?' Draco laughed out mentally at the dumbfounded look on the boy's face.

"The niece of Lord Capulet?" Benvolio tried to clarify. Draco could only wish that his eyes would roll and simply clarified that it was before the boy forcibly spoke again, " Be ruled by me and forget to think of her."

'What a load of rubbish.' Draco thought, 'When you love someone or feel that you do it's not something easily forgotten.' It would seem the counterpart controlling his body would agree as he spoke his thoughts, "Teach me how I should forget to think."

"Love will not call on you but once." came the reply, "Nor stay forever when he comes. Release your eyes, be glad she does not care. Examine other Beauties."

"To what purpose?" Draco said angrily as he started walking out of the room leaving Benvolio behind. 'What a load that is, you don't just forget and get over things like that.' he thought as he walked. Behind them he heard Benvolio speak as the scene once again faded to black.

"Cousin, I pray thee change thy mind."

**End Dream**

His eyes flashed open, his sliver grey staring blankly up at the emerald green above him. Frustrated at the naivety of Benvolio and wondering why, of all the stories out there, he had to dream about one rent with tragedy. Not only had he come to learn his subconscious fated him to die but that of at least three other people. Which included Ron, Fred and whoever Paris and Juliet happened to be. He didn't care who any of them were in reality, but he wasn't a sociopath either. Never would he wish deaths like those in the play on someone. Well, maybe snake face back at the manner… but that was different.

For the second time that morning he found himself sitting up in his bed as he pieced his thoughts together and looked at the clock on his nightstand. Releasing a growl of quiet frustration when he realised it was now Five in the morning.

"Bloody hell," he whispered, "It's going to be a long day." Having decided there was little to no use in trying to fall asleep again since his alarm would go off in an hour anyways. Draco swung his legs over the edge of the bed and quietly stood, heading to the showers. He cast a silencing charm so as not to wake his dormmates and got ready for the day, mulling over his dreams.

He'd become so lost in thought it was as if he was in a trance as he dressed and walked out of the dorm to wander the halls an hour before breakfast. Having gone several flights up he came to a window and stood looking out of the glass at the snow covered ground hoping that none of these dreams had anything to do with the library incident. Although, he felt deeply that this was directly related to it. And it scared him a bit if he was being honest.

Draco shook his head and decided to head towards the Great Hall, 'I need to talk to Hermione. We need to figure out what that light was and if it has something to do with those dreams.' he turned the corner of the hall and was promptly shoved out of his thoughts when another body came barreling into him.


	4. Chapter 3

Author note: Hello again, sorry for the long wait. Moving and setting up with work again put writing on hold for a moment sadly. Uploading may take time in-between from here on out so sorry in advance. If you like this story give us a like and a review, but please be kind and appropriate.

Disclaimer: nope... still don't own anything but the plot here. All character's belong to J.K and Shakespeare.

**Chapter 3**

Draco's hands shot forward once again catching the person he had unceremoniously crashed into before they could so much as teeter towards the floor. Unfortunately within that same movement he has stepped backwards and almost lost balance in trying to reverse he's forward motion.

'Crap!' he mentally shouted as time seemed to slow down for him. With a dancers precision he turned his body enough to push backwards into the wall of the corridor he had just exited pulling his unwitting companion with him. All in all, this took seconds to occur and Draco took time to allow his mind to come up to speed on the situation again.

Draco took a breath trying to calm his heart, and take note of his surroundings again. Looking down at the person trying to catch their own breath he couldn't help but smirk at the familiar head of Bushy brown hair. He then realized how close she was to him and that she herself probably hadn't caught up on what had happened. It almost worried him how warm it felt to have her flush up against him, hands on his chest oh so casually as if it were the most normal thing in the world. But as much as he wished to understand these feelings bubbling beneath the surface, the two of them were in a rather vulnerable position in the hall that could put them in danger. Regretfully he cleared his throat.

Immediately her head shot towards him eyes going wide as she took in who exactly she was leaning against. A faint, "oh my" exited her lips as she quickly drew her hands closer to her own chest cupping them together. But, he noticed, she did not step back from him. He knew she was probably just as confused as he was, but the current situation reminded him of their accidental rendezvou in the library and the fact that they desperately needed to discuss everything.

Once again his eyes darted about, before landing on a door across the way. Looking to Hermione his eyes took on a mischievous glint and he kindly smiled at her, "Well, well Miss Granger." a teasing lilt to his voice. "We really must stop meeting like this. Late night wonders and ending up in eachothers arms….. Can you imagine the rumors by breakfast tomorrow?"

A faint smile touched her lips and he watched as her eys changed from an astonished glint to calculating with record speed. When she finally spoke her voice took on the same teasing edge his had. "Oh really Mr. Malfoy? At the rate we're going, those rumors may very well end up true."

Draco's head tilted back as a quiet bark of laughter left him. The site of it sending a shiver down Hermione's back. She hadn't seen him this loose and carefree the entire time she'd known Draco. 'It suits him,' She told herself happily, 'He's seemed so very gloomy as of late. I wonder where this happy side of him came from or if it's always been there hiding?'

Shaking his head and calming his laughter to chuckles Draco gently untwined from Hermione. Time was of the essence now and he knew eyes were everywhere within the school walls. They couldn't risk being exposed as being friendly towards each other during active school hours.

Before Hermione could open her mouth to speak he made a slight bow and held his hand towards her, palm up. His other hand making a motion towards the open doorway.

"If I may my Lady?" his request was simple and rather gentlemanly, causing her to giggle before deciding to go along with his antics.

"Why thank you kind Sir." the smile accompanying her reply made him relax and delight crept into his chest. His thoughts continued as she took his hand. Hooking her arm into the crook of his own and placing his other hand on top of where her's now rested as they walked to the open door.

Safely ensconced in the room Draco gently shut the door, thankful that no one had spotted them and that the portraits were in other parts of the castle. Turning he watched her take a seat in one of the desks and wait patiently for him to speak. On any other day this situation would've put them both on edge. But, with everything that had happened in the last eight hours all they felt was a sense of mutual understanding and anticipation. Something was on the horizon... they could feel it coming for them, and it was exciting.

Draco drifted forward towards her, slipping his hands into his pockets whilst he walked. As he drew closer Hermione propped her head up with a hand watching as he took the seat across from her. Studying the pensive look on his face she remained silent for a moment.

"Draco… I" She started, only to be stopped as he held a hand up.

"I do not wish to be rude... Believe me, I don't." His voice held no ill will so she let him continue. "But I feel I must tell you how sorry I am for how I've treated you and the dynamic duo over the years. There are reasons on why I did so, but they are not good ones. If we are to work together to figure out happened last night, I'd rather do so with a clean conscience.

"Just know though that outside of this room and when we're not in private, I will have to be... horrible, to you again" He finished with a look that spoke volumes to her. He was a Slytherin and she was a muggleborn Gryffindor. Certain behaviours were expected of them, especially with Draco being the Malfoy heir.

Hermione nodded letting him know she understood and sat up straight, her hand falling into her lap. "I … I understand and accept your apology." she told him, "I am curious, I'll admit. But I also know the magical world well enough to guess that asking, let alone knowing certain things could mean danger for the both of us."

Gratitude filled his chest as he realised she wasn't going to push on the matter. He hated the lot he'd been given in life. and wished to whatever deity was willing to listen that he wouldn't have to go through with his mission. It was a suicide mission, even if he knew he wouldn't die, it would ruin his chance of redemtion in the eyes of those who fought for the light.

Methodically his voice once again broke the silence enveloping them, "First and foremost… there is a lot we need to figure out about our little midnight library rondevu. In order to do that we need to figure out how we can work together without being caught by the _wrong sort_."

Hermione watched his eyes gain a steely hardness at the mention of the wrong sort, and was reminded that not unlike her, Harry or Ron, Draco hadn't been able to choose his family and their teachings. 'Just like the story of my dream world, two households with a rift so deep they lost their dear ones, the people who simpky wanted to close said rift.' the thought sank in deeply and she started putting it together that maybe, just maybe, these dreams had more to do with the situation then she had originally guessed.

Then an idea hit her, "What if after prefect rounds we use the library to research. There's got to be books with info on the phenomena of magical lights and their effect on people. Not only is it efficient, but we're less likely to get caught by unwanted parties."

Her excitement was contagious and he felt as if the plan could actually work, there was just one problem."What about Madam Pince?" he countered. Knowing the stern woman to be very protective of her library and its contents.

Hermione simply giggled at him,"She lets me come and go as I please. As long as I'm not doing anything against school rules and not staying there until eight in the morning there's no problem. She knows I love books and respect them just as much as she does." She giggled again, "Actually, she gave me the password to get past the wards and the spell to put them back up when I leave."

Draco shook his head chuckling at how little that statement surprised him, 'Of course she's made peace with the librarian.'

"I believe that would work perfectly. After curfew and when rounds are done we should be able to meet there around 10. It's also a great hiding spot. Seeing as the Death Munchers and your own dynamic duo wouldn't set foot in there unless they absolutely had to."

The casual use of 'Death Munchers' had Hermione clutching her sides as she laughed. Draco watched with a small smile as she almost fell forward out of the chair, still laughing heartily. The fact she was starting to get used to his natural sarcasm and humor and enjoying it made him happy. It Filled them both with a hope for the future, even the sense of change hanging in the air couldn't deter the feeling.

Eventually her laughter subsided and Draco spoke once again trying, yet failing, to suppress his smile. "Well, it's a plan then."

He stood holding his hand out to her once again, which she took gently before rising from her chair. They then took a leisurely pace towards the door, knowing that until much later that night, they would have to "hate" each other once again. Hermione was first to leave and walked towards the Great Hall with Draco following about one minute after. Neither of them noticing the small portrait smiling ecstatically after them.

3 Hours later*

She was starting to get frustrated, plain and simple. 'Transfiguration, fine. Charms, fine. But History of Magic comes along and I have to fight to stay awake!' these thoughts ran through her head as if they were a mantra. Her eyes startin to droop shut for the billionth time. And try as she may it was a battle in which she fought for the losing side. There was little to nothing she could do to stay awake. Binns put at least half the class to sleep every time, not that he noticed, so it was pointless for her to keep fighting at this point.

Her eyes drifted to the right looking to where Harry sat with his head on a book sleeping and Ron the other side of him doing pretty much the same. She had given up trying to keep them awake in this class during 1st year, and didn't really blame them. Binns's monotonous tones put even the most caffeinated to sleep.

Blinking she tried to shew the fogginess away, only to find herself slowly leaning forward, resting her chin atop her hand and drifting off to sleep.

Dream*

"Oh bullocks! Not again." Her own voice rang out and Hermione would admit she was taken aback at being able to use her own voice. Especially considering that last time she hadn't been able to even control her own body.

Curious as to where she was this time she looked up and around. The room itself was huge, with an assortment of small objects and books, and a desk that faced the doorway on the main hall.

'It looks like an office of sorts," she admitted aloud. Deciding to take a closer look at the man sitting in the desk, she instantly recognising the happier looking Sirius. Or Lord Capulet if his medieval clothing, cropped hair and cleanly shaven face was anything to go by. He seemed so content and carefree as he looked over parchments occasionally marking something down that, to her, it felt as if he were alive again. It was that thought exactly that slowly turned happy thoughts sad once she realized how unhappy the man must've been in his last days. Stuck in a house full of bad memories and not being able to walk free or take care of his estate the way he wanted to.

Soon footsteps echoed down the corridor towards the office and a young man entered greeting Lord Capulet, but Hermione was so lost in the past that she hadn't realised they were talking. It was when Sirius's face grew slightly concerned that she realised they were having a conversation at all.

"My child is still a stranger to this world," he told the young man in a calculating voice, "Let two more summers with her in her prime before we judge her fit to be a bride."

Hermione remembering that she had somehow dreamt herself up as Juliet took a small amount of pride at the man's words. Of course she knew what the story's outcome was, but the fact that he wanted Paris to wait at first and let her enjoy her youth was touching, in its own weird way.

'Which means… that he's talking to Paris.' flitted across her mind just as the youth himself began to voice his opinion on the matter.

"Younger than she are happy mothers now." the frustration in his voice was apparent, but the amount of pleading was just barely noticeable as well. His voice sounded familiar to her, and she decided to test if she could move her feet in this world simply so she could get a better look at Paris. Luckily, Hermione's foot did as commanded and she was able to move forward and stand at the edge of the desk between the two men while Capulet considered the argument offered him.

Her mouth almost dropped to the ground and her eyes widened as she took in Paris's face. Here was Blaise Zabini, second in command of Slytherin's hierarchy. Dressed in a richly made coat of blue and white. It would have been comical to her how puffy the garment was if she hadn't known what this situation meant for her.

'This, this is who Paris is?' She wondered, ' He wants to marry Juliet, and I…. Merlin! Who put what in my food this morning? Why on earth, subconscious or not, would Blaise… Zabini… want to marry _me _of all people?!'

Capulet leaned forward steepling his hands as he propped them on the desk. "Juliet is my only _living_ child," he started emphatically, "She is the hopeful lady of my earth… but, woo her, gentle Paris. Win her heart." His voice so filled with care and love brought Hermione out of mentally questioning her sanity. It was a tone she knew Sirius had used rarely when he was alive when talking to someone he truly cared for.

In turn Count Paris's smile could have burned a hole in the wall, an unusual sight on the normally stoic Slytherin's face. Before he could respond though the older man's voice once again broke the happy silence.

"Now. Peter! Sirrah! Come hither pray!" his voice rang loud and clear as he finished what he had been writing originally then placed a wax seal on the end. Holding said paper out to the entering servant who took it with a slight bow.

"Take this list, of the last and final names. Search them through all Verona, bid them come to feast and welcome at my house this night." Capulet commanded with a smile.

The man, Peter, looked as if he would say something before being shooed out by his master to complete the task. As he left, Capulet once again took his seat sharing a look with Paris that clearly stated the count was expected to be at the feast so he could have a chance at wooing the girl he wanted. Paris smiled as he turned to leave, and Hermione shook her head trying to put the puzzling dreams together as her surroundings faded.

Classroom*

Hermione's eyes opened, blinking the fogginess away as she tried to refocus on her surroundings. Happy to find that not only was she back in the real world, but no one had noticed she'd fallen asleep. Her tired eyes once again roamed over towards Harry. She couldn't help but compare the boy next to her to the version of him in her dream the night before.

'They're so similar' she sat back as she contemplated the fact, ' if the play is anything to go by. Both Benvolio and Harry are loyal to a fault, and protective. But are also the first to jump into a dangerous situation if it involves saving the ones he loves.' It made her smile really, she liked that he was a protector, a brother to her… and then there was Ron. He was a brother to her too, but he was more the overprotective big brother who didn't know when enough was enough.

The fact that Tybolt's temper was a very Ron like quality wasn't lost on her either. But Tybolt was also very protective of his family. 'The whole reason he had an issue to begin with was because he thought the Montagues were out to get his cousin. If it ever came down to it, I know Ron would be exactly the same.'

She observed the redhead in question starting to worry about how similar he actually was to Tybolt then she had originally determined. 'The man's stubborn hatred had led to his death for heaven's sake.' It was a fate for Ron that she would fight tooth and nail against. He was a good kid, just needed some anger adjustments.

Hermione almost jumped as Harry sat up ramrod straight, her heart hammering at the sudden movement. Turning her head towards the front of the class, her hair easily hide the side glance she was currently giving Harry. The poor boy looked around wide eyed for a second, and sighed once he realized that "no one" had noticed his sudden start. He shook his head to clear it all the while whispering to himself at a level Hermione couldn't quite understand. Although she did notice his eyes kept darting her way the rest of class.

Thankfully, about ten minutes later the bell rang. Not only waking the rest of the class up, but drawing Hermione out of her thoughts on Shakespeare, dreams and concerning comparisons. As if on auto pilot she had her books in her bag and was out the door towards Ancient Runes before Harry or Ron had even put their books in their bags.

Great Hall that night*

"Are you okay there Mione?" Harry inquired watching Hermione absently pick at her dinner plate as she sat across from him. He had been trying to get her attention for several minutes to no avail. Having been about to give up and just let it go, he decided to reach his hand out and gently tap her arm.

"Huh?" Came the response. "Oh sorry Harry, I guess I was a little lost in thought. Did you need something?" her smile was small and he could tell she was worrying herself about something so he asked his question again.

"I asked if you were okay," he stared at her worriedly, "You've been staring off and picking at your food for the last thirty minutes. Not only that, but you seem exhausted. And it's not your normal 'I'm over studying and doing prefect rounds' exhausted either."

"Oh…." she couldn't say she was surprised, Harry was always far more observant than he let on to others. "I'm fine Harry, I promise."

It wasn't a lie, not really. She was fine just concerned about her dreams and the situation with Draco. The fact that it was noticeable to Harry was making her realise she had to be more careful now.

In turn Harry was now eyeballing her methodically chewing his food before pointing at her with his fork. " All right, I'll believe you" she started to smile before he smirked, "... for now at least. Just promise me you'll let me know if anything is wrong. Please?"

"Really Harry," she sighed, "I promise that if anything comes up that's detrimental to my health I will let you know and stop what I'm doing. Is that a fair enough promise?"

He chuckled and nodded his head, "Yes Mione, that'll work perfectly. It's just that we….." at this he turned towards Ron who was busy shoveling food into his mouth. Harry wrinkled his nose at the boorish display before turning back to face her, "Well, I am worried about you is all."

Hermione looked at Ron before making eye contact with Harry. The two burst out laughing at Ron's obliviousness to the situation around him. Said redhead turned to them and asked around a mouthful of food, "Oi, what are you two cracking on about then?"

The question itself causing them to laugh even harder, Harry was even holding onto the edge of the table so he wouldn't tumble backwards

"Wha?!" Ron's frustration was now evident as he swallowed his food and stared wide eyed at their hysterics.

Hermione waved her hand nonchalantly at him, allowing her to take a breath and speak since Harry was still struggling. "Nothing to worry about Ronald, Harry just pointed something out about History today."

Ron eyed the two of them for a minute before shrugging and going back to his dinner. Eventually Harry's laughter quieted and they were left in a comfortable silence for the rest of dinner. Hermione's smile grew during dinner every time she looked at her boys, her brothers. There was no doubt in her mind that both boys worried about her, just in their own ways. And it made her happy to know that if something were to happen she'd always have her own makeshift family to count on while her own parents were hundreds of miles away.

All too soon dinner ended and as everyone exited Draco subtly caught her eye. It was a message, 'I'll see you later.' and in turn she gave a small enough nod that no one else noticed. This interaction made both of their hearts race. There was a lot at risk now, their very own safety being first and foremost.

"Come on Hermione!" Ron yelled over the retreating horde of students. Harry waiting patiently beside him.

She hurried over to them all the while scolding him, "For Merlin's sake Ronald, be patient. It's not like your in a rush to do Prefect rounds or anything." She smirked at the responding groan.

'He most definitely forgot we had rounds tonight.' she smirked as the three of them headed towards the common room joking along the way, forgetting for a moment how worried she was.


End file.
